Kau dan Rajamu
by nabmiles
Summary: Karena kau, Kija. Ksatria Naga Putih yang memiliki kekuatan naga di tangan kananmu, warisan leluhurmu dulu. Ksatria yang menghormati dan menjunjung Yona, rajamu. Kau Kija, ksatria yang memercayai rajanya. / canon


Fic AnY keempat YAAAAY! Fandom ini jadi prioritas selama beberapa waktu ini. Cinta banget sama AnY u,u AnY lopers mana suaranyaaaaa? #wooooooooo

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang berkomentar di tiga fic sebelumnya. Aku baca semua review kalian! Dan aku senaaaang ada yang mencari fandom ini juga^^ Untuk Saayl, cieL, yolandari edogawa, dan Yuki, makasih banyak! Review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis di fandom ini lagi ;;_;; #pelukinsatusatu #ditendang

Kali ini tentang Kija, tokoh polos agak lolok tapi tamvan ini (heloo mana ksatria naga yang nggak tamvan? keceh semua. Kusanagi-sensei emang top). Ah udah malah bacot, e_njoooy~_

_Disclaimer: _Akatsuki no Yona_ belongs to _Mizuho Kusanagi_._

* * *

**Kau dan Rajamu**

.

(_An _Akatsuki no Yona_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. No commercial profit taken.)_

_._

Kau memujanya.

Setiap kata-katanya, senyumnya, tindak-tanduknya. Semangat dan juga tekad kuatnya. Keteguhan hati, kekuatan, keberaniannya. Kau menghormati dia tulus dari lubuk terdalam hatimu. Dia yang telah lama kau tunggu kedatangannya.

Rajamu, Naga Merahmu, seorang gadis berambut merah seindah langit fajar yang sesungguhnya adalah putri raja, seorang gadis dengan luka masa lalu yang menyedihkan, seorang gadis bernama Yona.

Kau ingat kedatangannya yang tak terduga. Kau ingat bagaimana darah nagamu bergejolak hebat kala menatap sepasang violetnya. Bagaimana sisik-sisik naga di tangan kananmu berdenyut amat menyakitkan. Dan bagaimana nalurimu sebagai salah seorang ksatria naga mengatakan bahwa dialah raja yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu, kau impikan keberadaannya. Seketika kau langsung memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri pada dia; gadis berambut merah itu.

Kemudian kau tahu bahwa hidup di luar tak seindah hari-hari di desamu. Kau anak rumahan, belum tahu dunia luar yang sebenarnya. Melihat serangga saja langsung panik, dan segala ketidaktahuan yang membuat Haku sering mengusilimu. Tapi kau Naga Putih, ksatria dengan darah naga mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Orang yang memutuskan mengabdi pada rajamu, mempersembahkan diri bahkan nyawa jika diperlukan. Kau mati-matian beradaptasi demi melihat Yona, rajamu, tak mengeluh pada rantai takdir yang dijalaninya kini. Kau tak rela terlihat rendah di mata rajamu; bahkan kau sangat ingin berguna baginya. Kau bertekad melindunginya—entah itu nalurimu sebagai ksatria naga atau pemuda bernama Kija, tapi itu sungguh tekadmu.

Kau tahu rajamu adalah putri dari Raja Il, pemimpin Kouka pecinta damai, yang bahkan tunduk pada ancaman negeri tetangga tentang wilayah kekuasaan demi menciptakan kedamaian tanpa perang. Kau tahu Yona pergi—terusir dari istananya sendiri karena satu tragedi yang menewaskan ayahnya itu. Kau tahu, tapi tidak detailnya[1]—kau tak tega dan tak ingin memaksa Yona mengungkit-ungkitnya. Kau tahu itu buruk, bahkan raut Haku pun berubah menjadi kaku setiap ada pembicaraan tentang itu.

Kau selalu membela dan mendukungnya habis-habisan (sebenarnya tergantung. Tidak jika semisal dengan mengambil senjuso di Awa dulu). Kau akan mendapat senyum atau tepukan sebagai balasan yang berakibat debaran aneh (yang kata Yun tidak dapat dia sembuhkan) dan semburat merah mewarnai wajah—yah, kau memang polos, Kija.

Kau juga tahu bahwa ada bagian diri Yona yang tenggelam di masa lalu. Pernah kau lihat rajamu berdiri sendirian dengan tatapan melayang pada bentang cakrawala, sekilas tampak mengagumi sebelum kau lihat tak ada fokus pada keping violetnya. Kosong, seolah pikiran gadis itu tak ada di sana. Dia melamun. Entah memikirkan apa, tapi kau dapat melihat kehampaan terpancar. Dia sendirian, memisahkan diri sejenak dari rombongan untuk membuang ganjalan hatinya. Dan kau melihatnya, membuatmu tanpa sadar tertegun untuk sesaat.

Kau ingin melindunginya. Menumpu punggung kecil yang mati-matian terlihat tegar itu, namun sesungguhnnya lemah, menahan tangis. Sosok yang bertarung dengan modal pantang menyerah dan keras kepala. Sosok yang berjuang mengalahkan kelemahannya. Sosok yang pernah mengalami masa berat ketika satu fakta tentang kepergian ayahnya terungkap tepat di depan matanya.

Kau hanya berdiri memandangi punggung Yona. Kau tak melangkah menuju sosok mungilnya di sana. Kau tak bisa mencampuri urusannya yang satu ini; kau tak bisa. Kau merasa tak pantas? Mungkin. Karena kau tak begitu mengerti titik masalahnya. Walaupun sejujurnya kau ingin melangkah ke sana dan menghibur rajamu, akhirnya kau memutuskan pergi. Membiarkan rajamu sendiri bersama pikiran-pikirannya. Memberikan satu privasi yang tampak dia butuhkan saat ini.

Kembali ke tempat kalian berkemah malam itu, nampak Zeno yang tengah menyatakan lapar—dengan raut cerianya yang biasa—pada Yun. Ah, benar. Waktunya makan malam. Jeha tak terlihat—mungkin bertualang entah ke mana—sedang Haku bersandar santai di satu batang pohon dengan mata terpejam—tombaknya bersandar tepat di samping. Shina duduk dengan Ao di bahunya. Kau bergabung, memutuskan memperhatikan Yun yang mulai memasak. Hanya berjongkok mengamati api unggun—Yun duduk di sisi yang lain, sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang dikumpulkan di salah satu desa.

Kau terus mengamati kobaran api yang menghangatkan itu dengan pikiran melayang. Memikirkan Putri Yona yang belum kembali. Kau berpikir, apa seharusnya kau menyapanya tadi, atau mengajaknya kembali ke sini? Apa Yona baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba tersesat? Bagaimana kalau dia diserang binatang buas? Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh dari tebing dan terluka? Pikiranmu mulai menjalar ke mana-mana dan kau pun panik sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Yona tidak kembali—

ZLEP—

Mata birumu melebar. Bunyi apa itu? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Yona?! Oh tidak, kau tahu seharusnya kau tetap di sana dan mengajak rajamu kembali saja—

Bunyi dedaunan yang disibak menarik perhatianmu. Kau menoleh ke sumber suara dengan muka perpaduan antara panik dan entah apa yang berubah menjadi lega dan setengah melongo, kala mendapati rajamu berdiri di tak jauh tengah dua pohon dengan seekor burung mati di tangan. Rupanya bunyi itu berasal dari tembakan panah Yona yang mengenai burung.

"Aku mendapat ini untuk makan malam," ucapnya sembari mendekat. "Apa bisa dipakai?"

Yun mengamati burung di tangan Yona dan mengangguk. "Kau bisa membersihkannya?"

Serta-merta gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk. Ketika dia hendak berjalan mengambil air, tatapanmu bertemu pandangnya. Rajamu mengeryit. "Kija? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Kau tersentak, menelan ludah dan menggeleng. Hendak menjawab tapi Haku mendahului. "Ular Putih sedang berpikir kau dimakan binatang buas."—ternyata dia memang tidak tidur.

"Bukan!" kau menukas dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Putri. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kata-katamu sontak membuat kerutan di kening Yona bertambah. Tapi dia mengangkat bahu, melempar senyum dan berjalan menuju tempat air.

_Putri Yona mengkhawatirkanku … Putri Yona tersenyum padaku …_

Mungkin Haku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, Kija.

—atau melihat lirikan mata dan gerak mulutnya yang mengatup geli sekarang, dia memang sudah tahu.

Kau tidak peduli. Kembali kau pandangi kobaran api unggun di depanmu. Semua dugaanmu salah. Kekhawatiranmu hanya khayal berlebihanmu saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu, dan kau mengerti itu.

Karena kau, Kija. Ksatria Naga Putih yang memiliki kekuatan naga di tangan kananmu, warisan leluhurmu dulu. Ksatria yang menghormati dan menjunjung Yona, rajamu.

Kau Kija, ksatria yang memercayai rajanya.

**fin**

* * *

[1] di manga saya nggak nangkep jelas (kayaknya juga nggak dijelaskan), sebenernya Kija (dan ksatria naga lain) tahu atau nggak kalau Raja Il dibunuh Suwon. jadi di sini saya anggap aja enggak tahu 8"D #ngaco

* * *

Yak saya nulis apa pula ini ;;A;; Maaf kalau gaje. Kija OOC nggak sih? iya, saya lemah banget di IC "orz

Eniwei, saya punya projek lagi di fandom ini~ YonaHaku dan YonaSuwon. sudah mulai diketik haha #udehbacotlu

Oke, _thanks_ sudah baca. Review? ;)

[Saya bener-bener buta genre. Ada yang tahu ini masuk genre mana? NB: Ayo ramaikan fandom ini!]


End file.
